Tu y yo por siempre
by Gorexxx
Summary: Dejen comentq arios! xDDD.Deidara e encontrado por Madara de pequeño,el se enamora,pero con e tiempo estara alguien mas quien?mal summary pero es lo que hay U.U


Agradecimientos especiales para todas las personas que dejen comentarios

**Adverencia:**este fic posiblemente no este muy familiarisado con el anime o se aceptan quejas por las actitudes de los fic es originalmente hecho por mi.

Contenido sexual para adultos posiblemente.

Hacia frio,mucho frio para la estacion en la que estaban en ese viento era sumamente frio y congelaba a quien estuviera fuera de su desgracia esa suerte no era para Deidara que estaba en la calle con frio,sed y hambre.

Nadie se apiadaba de un iño como d años de edad con ropas guerra se habia avecinado a su aldea y tuvo que salir lo mas antes posible o su destino seria lo mismo que el de sus padres y todos sus habitantes.

-mama...papa...-un rio de lagrimas salio de los ojos del pequeño padres habian muerto cuando incendiaron su casa y lo unico que le quedaba ahora era su linaje de padres siempre le dijeron que no debia enceñarle a nadie sus manos,ya que en la guerra lo podrian utilizar para dañar a la gente inocente.

-_grrrr_-uh?-su estomago empezo a rugir por falta de alimento ya que no comia en todo el dia.

-tengo hambre,pero ya no tengo mas dinero...-otra vez se puso triste,tal vez devia morir alli,de todos modos nadie lloraria por el.

Depronto frente a el aparecio un carro de pan,al parecer el dueño salio unos minutos para hablar con el vendedor de alado dejando su mercancia al asecho,Deidara no tenia nada mas que perder,total solo seria una pieza de pan.

-Oye niño regresa con eso!-el vendedor lo descubrio y lo persiguio hasta un callejon donde para enseñarle a no robar le dio una palisa al pobre niño.

-asi aprenderas mocoso estupido!.-dejando al niño llorando y adolorido

Deidara siguio caminando hasta salir de la aldea.

-ya no me importa donde vaya,morire aqui y solo,ya nadie necesita de mi existencia...-y se desplomo en el suelo-_grrrr_ tengo mucha hambre...-y comenzo a llorr denuevo.

Un hombre con armadura roja y cabello largo se dirigia a la adea para reclutar miembros para su organizacion denominada Akatsuki,tenia mucho tiempo para buscar y en estos momentos seria mas apropiado ya que con la guerra los mas buscados necesitarian donde estar a salvo,una buena mano para el.A lo lejos antes de llegar diviso un pequeño bulto tirado en la tierra fria,al parecer acercarce mas pudo ver que era un pequeño niño rubio,con ropas rotas y varios raspones en sus pies y manos.

-oye niño estas bien?-le pregunto el mayor.

el pequeño al escuchar que lo hablaban levanto su cara y miro al hombre que por primera ves desde que perdio a sus padres se preocupo por su bienestar.

-tengo habre y mucho frio...-logro articular

-pues ten esto..-saco de un apequeña bolsa pan y agua para que comiese y tomase.-yo ya no lo necesito y es lo ultimo que me queda-

el niño al verlo se lo arrevato de las manos y empezo a devorarlo como si fuera un depredador a su presa.

-muchas gracias!-

-de nada niño-el mayor sonrrio amablemente y siguio su niño al ver que se alejaba decidio seguirlo tras terminar el pan y el agua,de todos modos no teni nada mas mejor que hacer.

El mayor al sentir que lo seguian supuso que era el niño que encontro,pero creyo que solo se dirigia a la aldea tambien.

Al entrar por los caminos estrechos de la aldea sintio que los pasos del joven seguia al mismo ritmo que el y se dio buelta hacia el de un momento a otro.

-por que me sigues niño?-

-no tengo nadie mas con quien estar y usted es la primera perona al que le preocupe sin que nisiquiera me conosca..-

-hm-

-por favor puedo ir con usted señor?-

Parecia pensarlo,un niño con el? cuidarlo seria mucho trabajo,y el no estaba caásitado como niñera y definitivamente no queria ser una en este momento,pero el chico parecia solo,no le impresionaria que aya perdido a sus padres en este guerra absurda,decidio aceptar.

-esta bien muchacho pero yo no vine para quedarme,asi que si quieres estar con migo te tendras que ahustar a mi ritmo entendido?-

-si unh!-

Ambos siguieron caminando Deidara al costado del hombre y con paso firme ensando que ahora ya no estaria mas solo,de ahora en adelante estaria con...un minuto,en todo el transcurso no le habia preguntado su nombre en ningun momento!

-disculpe señor como es su nombre?-

-Soy Madara,y el tuyo niño?

-Deidara,un gusto-

-lo mismo digo,sigamos..-

asi pasaron todo el rato,Madara yendo y viniendo y Deidara siguiendolo a su llegar el atardecer,Mada proclamo su ida de quel luagar.

-Muy bien Dedara desde ahora me seguiras a donde yo vaya sin cuestionar mis ordenes,la razon por la que te llevo con migo desde ahora es hacer de ti un ninja que me sirva en cualquier situacion.-

-Si Madara-sama-

-otra cosa,los sentimientos a mi no me caben,por lo que no esperes que te de alientos o cosa de ese estilo entiendes? Desde ahora cuando quieras tomasr tu propia decicion piensa,quedate con migo y vive o vete y muere,nada mas.

-Si Madara-sama-

-andando-

Desde ese dia Deidara se convirtio en el guarda espaldas de Madara,con el tiempo le mostro su linaje de sangre a el para que le fuera mas util en las batallas,asi se convirtio en el bombardero amarillo de Madara a una edad de 14 años dia en el bos que devian pasar la noche ya que habian encontrado a mas criminales de un rango aceptable para Maadara y su el momento todos devia establecerce en un cueva que estaba a un dia de donde se encontraban actualmente y comiendo lo que casaron se prepararon para dormir,mejor mencionado Madara se preparaba para dormir ya que Deidara tomaba el primer turno de vigilancia.

-hmp..ahhh..-

Madara al escuchar ese pequeño gemido,creyo que Deidara fue atacado y no podia articular pasabras claras ,por lo que cautelosamente se lebanto y fue a una agradable sorpresa al ver que su aprendis se estaba masturbando en silencio para que el no lo escuchara.

-M-M-Madara-sama ahhhh!-

en ese ultimo gemido el joven se librero en su mano y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Deidara?...-

Al escuhar su nomre con miedo se dio buelta para encontrar a su sensei con una cara de sorprendido.

-Madara-sama! y-y-yo solo estaba..por favor disculpeme!-

se inclino como reverencia ante su señor a lo que este le tomo de un gran mechon de cabello y le levanto del suelo y se acero a su oido.

-Asi que pensabas en mi mientras asias eso eh?-

-p-por favor disculp...-

-o no te preocupes Dei-kun,fue mi culpa por no enseñarte nada de eso a eta edad pero quiero que me expliques bien qu sucede..-

solto al chico en el Deidara esta rojo pero con voz decidida dijo:

-Yo lo amo Madara-sama,por favor agame suyo!-

Alo que el rubio ario las piernas ante un sorprendido Madara.

-Deidara que..

-se que me dijo que no devia esperar sentimientos de usted pero enverdad quiero ser suyo,lo amo hasa en lo mas profundo de mi alma y no quiero pertenecerle de la forma en que ya lo ago,si no que tambien en cuerpo y alma Señor unh!-

-Deidara...eres tan solo un niño con el tiempo te enamoraras de alguien mas y..

-No! unh,solo quiero ser de usted,se lo suplico..-lagrimas cristalinas salieron del rubio y mas se le partia el corazon a tambien queria al niño pero era mucho mayor que el y no haria algo tan insesto...

-Deidara te prometo que cuando crescas estaremos juntos,ahora no es el momento,descuida cumplire con ello-al decir esto limpiando las lagrimas del otro de dio un beso en la frente

-Gracias Madara-sama,-y se durmio en los brazos de su mentor...

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:dejen comentaris por favor quiero saver como estuvo para no haccer conti al pepe jejejej hasta la proxima!


End file.
